Mother's Blood
by Aida Caroti
Summary: One Shot of Chris' 14th birthday... Demons attack and nothing Chris can do will save his mother. Set in un-changed future. First Charmed story.


Disclaimer: Don't own charmed…or Chris if I did well lets say he would be in a LOT more episodes…

I pulled my mothers body closer to me stroking her hair away from her face, tears splashing down my cheeks as I stared into her lifeless eyes.

How had it come to this? How had he gone this bad?

Her face was unblemished and peaceful, and it would have seemed as if she was sleeping if her eyes hadn't been open and glassy; forever staring but never again seeing.

Her eyes were shadowed and appeared haunted and I cried out in pain that I couldn't help her. That I had let her down yet again.

There was no point shouting for anyone- she was already gone, she was gone the minute the knife had pierced her heart. It was too late for her. I couldn't shout even if I tried, I doubted I would be able to form a coherent letter let alone a name. The pain was slicing at my insides, pulling me apart and a bubble of pain building in my windpipe from suppressed sobs.

I glared at the ceiling taking my eyes away from her I couldn't stare at her like that any more it was too painful. I stared at the ceiling as if I could see him, it was his fault.

I knew it wasn't his fault entirely even if he had come when I first shouted she would have been gone but still, if he had come down like he had promised- like he had promised her then she wouldn't be dead.

It was much easier to blame him than to blame Wyatt. Wyatt for all his faults- even for him going down the dark path- had always been their for me, whether he was being mocking or nice he had stood by my side. More than he had ever done for me.

As far I was concerned it was his fault that Wyatt had turned bad anyway- if he had spent more time on earth instead of with hypocritical angels then he might…no would have noticed Wyatt straying from the side of good. If he was here more often maybe Wyatt would never have gone bad and never done this.

He was sat up there without a care in the world while I cradled my dead mother. It wasn't fair why should I have to suffer through all this? Why should my only worthwhile parent die?

It's not fair.

I glance up at the clock looking at the time and stifle back a sob 10 o'clock. The exact time I was born fourteen years ago. Not only is my mother dead but she died on the day that I turned fourteen.

I'm too young for this- I shouldn't be going through this at this age. I'm too young to have this responsibility- I know that it's only going to get worse, Wyatt is only going to get worse. I need to fight him, I need to grow up.

I'm fourteen and my mothers dead, my brothers evil and my father is a waste of space.

Just fourteen.

I wish that my mom would just blink her eyes and sit up with a smile and go 'fooled ya!' but she's not going to, she's never going to move or talk again.

All those things that we take for granted she can never do again.

She can never smile, or breathe or hug me. Never again will she ask me about my day or cook with me or care for me when I'm sick.

Never again…

It's funny you never think of your parents dieing, it's too horrible to consider. You think nothing bad will ever happen to you, but it does.

The thing is though when something bad happens it always seems that loads more bad things happen straight after.

Is this the beginning of the end?

If Wyatt can kill his own mother, then it's only going to get worse… how long do any of us have left?

Wyatt will have to be stopped but I know I could never kill him, he's my brother no matter what he's done. I will fight him with everything I've got.

I look back down at my beautiful mother and softly kiss her forehead giving her one last hug before slowly lowering her to the floor I sit back a bit before leaning over and closing her eyes, tears springing to my eyes.

'Paige' I call out hoarsely and immediately blue orbs appear forming into my tired looking aunt, she sees my mother and drops to the flow on her other side holding her hands out to heal her but she already knows.

It's too late.

There is no loophole no way to change it and there is nothing Paige can say to make it any easier, and she knows that.

Nothing can ever make the pain go away.

My hands are covered in my mothers blood, and I can never wash it of.

A/N reviews? Please? So that was my first ever Charmed fan fiction… was it any good? Please review and let me know!


End file.
